Every Time it Rains I Think of You
by Ibrahim Robinson
Summary: The second story in the romantic miniseries starring Barbara Gordon and Kaldur'ahm. Nearly a year after the events of Cocoa, Kisses, and Foreplay Kaldur and Barbara reunite and finally come to terms with the events that separated them after the first story in the series. With Barbara and Kaldur finally able to profess their love for each other.


_**Everytime it Rains I Think of You**_

Barbara never thought that thunderstorms would be on the list of things that brought tears to her eyes but the storm passing through Gotham officially made the list. Hell she never would have thought a thunderstorm could've been classified as sad and sorrowful but, they were cause they always caused her to think of Kaldur. She always saw him in-between the lighting and the thunder. She opened her window and held her arm out letting the water hit and fill her palm until it overflowed. She closed her eyes and imagined the way his body felt pressed against hers. The way he would whisper her name in her ear, damn the way he whispered her name in her ear really made weak in the knees. She even remembered the way he would groan when she would licked just the right spot in-between his gills. She told herself she wasn't going to cry that she wasn't going to let a single tear fall but, just like the rain fell outside her window so did her tears.

_Eleven months ago:_

"Now let's go save the world."

She wouldn't forget those words. After all Kaldur was half-naked when he said them. All while trying to get his erection to subside. She never wanted to forget that sight. She still had shivers at the mere thought of it.

Then everything went to hell in a hand basket. That all points bulletin that they received turned out to be about an invasion force of parademons promptly followed by their leader Darkside. Boomtubes were appearing all over the globe. The heavy hitters of the League were to go toe to toe with Darkside himself while everyone else took a section of the planet to defend it against the parademons.

The parademons themselves were captives harvested from other planets that were conquered by Darkside and used as raw biology material to create mindless synthetic organisms. Basically the perfect killing machines. Darkside would wipe their minds taking away all their memoirs of friends and families. He then pumped their organic tissues with "Dark Matter" which was a steroid that mutated them from a humanoid form to a raging brute. A full fledged metahuman with a wide list of super powers to boot. Every team was called in the Birds of Prey, Titans, Team Justice, even the Suicide Squad.

Kaldur insisted on going with Barbara's team. That left Grayson a little suspicious but, when you have Darkside breathing down your planets neck you don't ask questions about why your former fiancée wants to team up with her old team leader at what could very well be the end of the world.

The past and future tense of the story is a lot of people died but, they saved the world or the majority of it. There was just one problem King Orin a.k.a. Aquaman was among the list of the seriously injured. That made the Atlanteans walk away from the international table of the United Nations . They didn't like the fact that their king was injured protecting the surface people or the land dwellers which ever they preferred was the best racial slur for them that day. That's why Barbara hasn't seen Kaldur'ahm in nearly a year. That's why she cries when it rains now.

_Atlantis:_

"Your people need you… you bastard."

"I don't give a damn Garth, they have you and Tula."

"Kaldur the kingdom, your kingdom needs you! And your willing to give it all up for some surface dweller, some slut you…"

Garth never finished that sentence because Kaldur's fist hit his jaw. Dropping him to the ground in an instant.

"I don't care if you're my brother or not you call Barbara by anything but, her name again I will hurt you."

"You love her don't you?", Garth said wiping the blood from his mouth and standing back up.

"Barbara Gordon is very… important to me!

"More important then your people?"

"A king needs a queen and Tula loves you Garth."

"You're the oldest Kaldur it's your birthright!"

"Garth we were adopted because we were orphaned during the civil war and the queen was barren and royal family took pity on us."

"So you're leaving us then?"

"Garth… Atlantis needs a king the surface… they need an Aquaman."

"So is this goodbye brother?"

"I believe so brother."

With that Garth wondered if he you every see Kaldur again.

_Gotham City 24 hours later:_

She thought the knock on her door would've been her dad or a friend she wasn't ready for the surprise of who it actually was behind her door.

"Kaldur!"

He looked different of course nearly a year will do that to a person. He had dreadlocks and most of them were tied atop his head in a traditional samurai topknot. Still all she could do was jump through the door and embrace him holding him in there in her arms while she checked to make sure she wasn't dreaming again. She got her answer when he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Kal? I missed you so much…

Her words were cut off due to Kaldur's lips. Her words were replaced by moans as Kaldur kept up his assault upon her lips until even he was breathless.

"My apologies Barbara I shouldn't have assumed that after eleven months that I would be welcomed to do that…"

His words were cut off by Barbara's lips promptly recapturing his.

"Eleven months is a long time but, not long enough" Barbara said snuggling into his chest. I missed you so much Kal."

"I have missed you too."

"So Orin is dead."

"You don't sound surprised?", Kaldur said sitting beside her in her apartment a few minutes later.

"Bruce figured it out about three months in. I deduced it when the Atlanteans withdrew from the U.N."

"And the rest of the league?"

"They are more worried about war", she said leaning upon him.

"The may have their worries in the right place."

"What?!"

"When our King died… our people became consumed with the thought of vengeance… even now some call to strike the surface world while there is still so much of it still in disrepair."

"What made them stop?"

"Me."

"…"

"As the oldest of the adopted sons of King Orin and Queen Mera I was next in line for the crown."

"What?!"

"…"

"Well that kind of makes it's hard to be mad at you when you were holding off world war three single handily isn't. Well not that I hate that you came back here but, why are you here if you were the only thing standing in the way of us and war?"

"To be king… I had to take a bride."

"Oh… so is this more of a good-bye rather then a hello kind of thing.", Barbara said choking back the hurt in her voice.

"Barbara I gave away the rights to the crown to my brother Garth. I couldn't give my heart to someone I didn't love. So however long I may have… I want to spend it with the one person that has been at the forefront of my mind for over a year… the only person I could ever give my heart to… to you."

"That doesn't get you off the hook… you know", she said choking back tears.

Barbara turned her head, just like Kaldur she had chanced in a years time. Her hair was longer down past the back pass her waist and she used that long hair to hide the tears that raced down her face. After all it was just her and Kaldur when they were surround by parademons a year ago. She still remembered that moment. Wrapped in a water force field with nothing left in her utility belt but, a single anchor it was a miracle it held them both when she grappled them out of the open for a tactical retreat.

She stood up and walk over to the kitchen bar and clumsily fiddled with her I-phone shuffling through her music cache playing a variety of artist such as Coldplay, Adam Levine, Adele, and even Aaron Lewis until Kaldur stood up and walked up behind her holding her still in his arms. While the I-phone landed on an Ed Sheeran loop.

"Barbara I don't need music… all I every needed was you."

"Kal… things like this never happen to me. I mean sure there is a guy usually chasing me a but, a white knight to save me from the burning tower… that's just to good to be true you know?"

"Burning tower?"

"It just a metaphor I use for my life. I haven't told you everything about me… you see some pretty bad things have happen in my life Kal You know that my dad has always worked for Major Crimes. Chicago, New York, now Gotham. He would never talk about a case but, the files were always there… left out in the open. It didn't matter in the living room or the den maybe but, he always left those things out in the open. Even when he had a home office he didn't keep the files stored in there. I had to learn about evil from an early childhood Kal. Rape, murder, corruption and that's just the tip of the iceberg Kal my dad was always a cop first and a father second.

"I am sure that the Barbara I know does not need a white knight to save her because she is perfectly able to save herself whenever she needs to."

That's when she turned around and kissed him.

"Barbara… I'm not perfect in fact I 'm far from it but, I promise I will try to make you as happy as possible in whatever capacity possible."

"Why is it that the people you think you will be the most happy with end up being the people who hurt you the most and it's the people who you least suspect that make you the happiest."

"Who knows? Maybe in some alternate universe you're all happy and carefree but, in this one you're all mine."

"I wish I could believe that there is just an infinite number of universes across time and space all with different versions of me in them but, I think that might be a little to far in fairytale territory for me Kal."

"Like I said it could be or maybe not what matters is what happens here in this universe… between you and me."

That tell-tell hint of scarlet painted her cheeks when she heard those words. Kaldur raised her up upon the kitchen bar with the music of Ed Sheeran providing the perfect back drop for them.

Barbara weaved her arms around his neck as he kissed her. She put her hand on his chest as Kaldur lifted his shirt over his head and threw to the ground while he watched those freckles he loved so much dance in a wide smile upon her face.

She took notice of a new jellyfish tattoo upon his chest and traced it with her finger tip outlining the detail with her nail making Kaldur shiver and tiny goose bumps pop across his skin."

"Barbara?", he groaned out loud.

_And your hearts against_

_my chest_

_your lips pressed to my neck_

_I'm falling for your eyes,_

_but They don't know me yet_

_with a feeling I'll forget_

_I'm in Love now_

She pressed her lips against his neck and ran her tongue over his gills making him grunt trying to hold on to some small ounce of machismo that he thought that he had left in front of her. Which of course he didn't, not with Barbara. His hand were quick and nimble at removing her shirt and only fumbled when his flesh pressed up against hers as he tried to unfasten her bra which she had to accomplish for him.

_I never told her that I liked_

_The way she dances _

_Slightly out of step_

_And pretends she knows the words_

_To a song she's never heard_

He wasn't surprised to see that the freckles ran down her chest and across her stomach. He placed his hand there and watched her shiver at his cold hands.

"Sorry."

"It's okay… they'll warm up soon.", she said pulling him to her and kissing him.

Their lips moved a in slow but, powerful rhythm. With her tongue licking his lips and soon his begging for hers in a slow thrall. His lips eventually descending her chest to capture a nipple between his lips as he lovingly teased her. He could tell by the way her breath hitched in the back of her throat that she loved it.

"Kal… harder… please?", she begged.

Kaldur then gently but firmly bit down on her nipple while grinding his teeth back and forth against her breast as she used her hand to secure him there as if she was afraid he would somehow escape if she didn't. Her Irish accent began to slip more and more as her pleasure increased. She was only able to grunt her overwhelming approval at his actions as he moved from one breast to the other.

He slowly worked his hands around the waist of her jeans after he unfasten them and work them down her legs. She nearly instinctively raised her hips so he could remove the article of clothing. Her hands immediately sought out to accomplish the same goal.

_I don't know when I lost my mind_

_Maybe when I made you mine_

_I don't know when I lost my mind _

_Maybe it was every time _

_That you said, _

_I miss you_

Her jaw dropped in a muted moan as his mouth pulled against her nipple. His hands pulled her to the edge of the kitchen's bar as looped his thumbs into her panties right before he pulled them down. Barbara finding her pink boy shorts falling from her ankles with her bare ass on her own kitchen's bar. She was suddenly frightened about what he would think of the tuff of red hair above her clit until he loving licked at the inside of her thigh in a process that nearly caused her to scream. His tongue was rough and flat against her skin as he continued licking his way to her clit. He made a point of looking up at her from between her legs as he wiggled his tongue inside her licking at her g-spot. That's when she lost it and climaxed all over Kaldur's face while yelling at the top of her lungs. Not giving her time to rest they could both hear the old woman in the apartment downstairs clamoring for the two to keep the noise down while the couple that lived beside her cheered them on with both obviously knowing what was going on behind Barbara's walls without the need of x-ray vision. She twisted her hands in his hair as his tongue once again found that soft spot buried inside of her. Still unable to keep from screaming as she once again climaxed against his mouth. He then started to slowly bring her back down to earth by softly licking her clit

_I'm thinking 'bout how_

_People fall in love in mysterious ways_

_Maybe it's all part of a plan _

_Me I fall in love with you every single day_

_I just wanna tell you that I am_

Barbara breast heaved up and down as her body demanded more and more oxygen. Her hands practically tied to Kaldur's hair. She moaned out loud again as Kaldur traced a stray drizzle of her climax that ran down the inside of her thigh with his tongue. Even the I-phone failed to cover her moans. Kaldur slowly stood up letting Barbara untangle herself from his hair when he pressed himself against her.

"Kal… you're so fucking huge." she admitted overly embarrassed feeling his erection pressing into her.

"We don't have to do anything you don't want to Barbara."

She slowly reached down and began to massage his girth with her hands. With neither able to completely reach around it. She did her best to make him feel just as wonderful as he made her taking extreme pride in herself when he moaned out loud.

"I want you to tell me… I want you to tell me what you want to do to me Kal."

"What?!"

"If you want to fuck me just say so and I will be yours Kal. Just say the word."

"Barbara… I want to… I want to… I want to make love to you because I'm in love with you." he said struggling to stay in control while endure her hand job.

Kaldur pulled her closer to him until her ass was literally hanging off the edge of the bar as she lined him up at the entrance into her body and slowly guided him in with both hands. She stopped him with about a third inside her as he slowly pulled out and pushed in only to the length she held him at making sure not to force anymore of himself into her. The very last thing he wanted to do was hurt her. Beads of sweat falling from their foreheads as they finally made love to each other.

_Kiss me _

_Like you wanna_

_Be loved _

It took over a year a whole fucking year to get to get to this point to arrive at this event. Kaldur didn't want to fuck up, to betray her trust so even as her hands left his erection and wrapped around him, he tried his very best to remember exactly how much she allowed him to enter her without ever passing that limit even when he wanted to bury himself all the way to the hilt inside her.

"Are you about to cum?", she whispered into his ear.

"By the gods I want nothing more!", he breathed back at her.

"I have waited for this for over a year Kal! I want you to cum… I need you to cum for me!"

That's when Kaldur let go. He let go of all the petty bullshit that had plagued him the past year. The feeling of guilt he was not beside Orin during the battle with Darkside. The feelings that he stabbed Grayson in the back for loving Barbara, the invasion that removed him from Barbara's life, the fact that his brother couldn't understand just how much he loved the woman he was with now. He just let it all fall away and climaxed for the woman he loved. Barbara could feel his heat inside her filling her up and he wasn't even halfway inside her. She could feel her grip on his shoulders harden, her nails biting into his skin. She didn't even care when the bar stools hit the floor cause she was already camping down on his girth in the throes of another orgasm as it happen.

"Yes… yes… oh god fucking yes!", she moaned in his ear.

He swept her up in his arms catching her weight as she fell into him. Her whole body shaking as tremors racked her body. All he could do was hold her in his arms as the music finally faded as her I-phone battery died. He picked her up in a fireman's style carry with her head resting against his heaving chest as he carried them to her bedroom.

"12 months, 19 days, and 13 hours." she whispered into his ear.

"What are you talking about Barbara?"

"That's how long it took you to come back. It's how long I waited, how long I had faith that you would come back to me. I wavered but, I never broke."

"I'm sorry it took me so long Barbara.", he said pulling her to him holding her even closer.

"You came back that is all that matters. What does this tattoo mean? It's new isn't it", she said while tracing a man commanding a giant Kraken

"It's a symbol of duty a badge of honor."

"A symbol of what?", Barbara asked still tracing the labyrinthine pattern.

"It's the insignia of the one chosen to be Aquaman."

"Wait?! You're going to be taking Orin's place?"

"I'm going to try my best to fill King Orin's duty as Aquaman."

"He was your father, king, and mentor. I'm sure he would be proud of you."

Kaldur caressed Barbara's head to his chest hoping against hope she was right. Only this time when the rain hit the bedroom window Barbara didn't have tears to match them and Kaldur felt he was exactly where he was meant to be.


End file.
